AyatoxReader Rough Sex
by Ayatosbitch
Summary: "You don't have to keep up the act anymore, investigator, you want this." He chuckled, tracing over your heat with a single finger. Your hips raised up to meet his touch. He retracted his finger. You tried to hide the disappointment on your face. Maybe something was wrong with you? How could you be so easily under his spell? "No." You spoke above a whisper.


_Excerpt: You are a human working for the CCG._ _Warnings: Graphic Violence, Swearing, Gore, Torture, Rape. Not intended for ages under the age of 18._ _Author's note: I do not condone these actions at all. This work is purely fantasy. I own nothing._ You approached the abandoned building you have been watching for about 2 weeks now. You studied the ghouls routines and determined that you only had about 10 minutes to sneak in and out without any ghouls in the general area. You only had one job: Get in and place bugs in the main rooms. This way the CCG can find out what they have planned next. You let out an exhale before scurrying to the side entrance. Sure enough the last ghoul left exactly at the time you predicted. You would have this entire building to yourself. The timer on your watch immediately began to countdown from ten minutes as you opened the door and let yourself in. Nothing out of the ordinary, just an old wooden kitchen. There was no trace of food or even a refrigerator as you tip toed your way to one of the other rooms. The next room just had numerous cots crammed into one area. You went ahead and put one there just in case. Three rooms later and you only had one room left. The clock on your watch said that you only had about 4 minutes left. You had enough time. The doorknob creaked open as you flipped the switch and closed the door behind you. One bed with desks and office supplies covered the room. Papers were thrown everywhere. This must be one of the important rooms. You hurried and placed a camera and a microphone in the side of the room when you noticed one of the files on the floor. **Overtaking Japan** The blocky headline read. 2 minutes left. You knew you wouldn't have time to read it so you folded it up and placed it in your back pocket. Time to get out of here. The second you turned you saw the door squeak open. Your breath hitched to a stop. ' _I had two_ _minutes'_ You thought to yourself as a ghoul appeared less than a few feet in front of you. He had dark blue hair and beady blue-purplish eyes. You recognized him as Ayato Kirishima, executive of Aogiri. He closed the door behind him and locked the door. _Shit, shit ,shit , shit._ You instantly scanned for an alternate exit but realized this room had no windows. The only exit was the one behind the ghoul. He stared at her with eyes full of hatred. "I thought I smelled a human." Ayato spat, clicking his tongue against his tongue against the back of his teeth. He was ready to attack and you were not prepared. You hand reached into your pocket to grab your pocketknife. The paper you shoved in your pocket previously fell out onto the wood floor. Your mouth fell as his eyes traveled to the piece of paper. You clutched the pocketknife close to you, ready to defend yourself. He chuckled heavily, shaking his head at the floor before meeting your eyes. "You think you can hurt me with that? How insulting." He moved quickly at un human speed to grab the piece of paper. You backed up to the wall. He was right. You've studied ghouls long enough to know that this puny knife won't do anything. He gave you one last look before skimming the paper you had just previously tried to steal. You saw his fists clench as he tore the paper in multiple pieces. "Well, did you find what you were looking for at least?" Ayato approached you, causing you to hold the knife out as a warning. "You're not gonna talk huh? That just pisses me off even more." He cocked his head to the side. "Why are you toying with me? If you were going to kill me you would've already done it." You spat, your voice trembling in fear. You refused to show it though. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Ayato moved again. This time he was mere centimeters from you. His breath tickled your eyelashes and his hands leaned just above your shoulders. You forgot how to breathe, but that didn't stop you. You reached in to stab him in his stomach but Ayato grabbed the blade with his bare hand before it impacted. You used all the strength you had to pry his hand away but it was no use. He was much stronger than you. He pulled it from your grasp and threw it to the other side of the room. His bloody hand went to grab your neck, causing your body to dangle above the ground. Your fingers went to scratch his hand off your windpipe but he just let out another chuckle. "Pathetic." He threw you to the other side of the room, your back colliding with his giant desk. You let out a cry of pain as you struggled to breathe. He barely knocked the breath out of you. He began to step closer. You tried to move but it was pointless. You just had the breath knocked out of you, you were lucky to not have any broken bones yet. "You humans are all weak. It's amusing how you even thought you had a chance. I pity you." His voice spoke with venom with every step he took. But you managed to see the knife right next to you. You only had one chance. "You are the one that is pitied. Eating each other like animals, trying to wipe out the human race, trying to pretend like you are more superior than us. Ghouls are truly disgusting creatures." You coughed, glaring at the angry ghoul above you. Ayato clenched his jaw. _Good, I struck a nerve._ You thought as your regained your breath. To your surprise he began to laugh condescendingly. His eyes met yours as they turned to a terrifying sight of red and black eyes. _Those eyes are going to be the last thing I'll see_ You thought. His beautiful yet destructive kagune came out of hiding and danced in the air above you. You had never seen a ghoul this close with a kagune aimed right at you. "And to think I was going to make your death quick and painless. Now I think i'm going to beat you senseless, torture you, and hang your lifeless body in the middle of town for everyone to see. Or make you a slave to Aogiri which is even worse." He sneered. You trembled but took in a big breath. You weren't going to lose. You shot him a unaffected smirk that made his blood boil. He arched his head to the right before charging right at you. The blade you swiftly grabbed impacted his side. Ayato's eyes widened in shock and surprise as blood began to escape his wound. A sound of pain left his lips as he immediately focused his attention on the wound. You used this distraction to raise onto your feet to make an escape. A hand reached up and grabbed you by the ankle, pulling you backwards onto the floor. You looked behind you at his furious red eyes. His wound was already almost healed as he hovered on his knees above you. The bloody knife was in his right hand. You tried to kick him away but he just found that irritating and flipped you over so you were facing him on your back. He crawled up to sit on your upper legs. He wrapped his fingers around his black shirt and lifted it over his head, allowing you to see his toned upper body and torso. Your face went beet red. _Why did he take of his shirt?_ You screamed internally. Ayato threw the shirt across the room, his hair messy. "You ruined my favorite shirt with this knife." Ayato leaned over you, tracing your jaw with the knife. Your hands reached up to stop him but his kagune slammed them back down to the floor. A yelp of pain escaped your lips. He chuckled in your ear. "You're gonna be a fun one." His raspy voice tickled your ear as you tried to tried to avoid the closeness. "Stop." You tried to plead. There was nothing you could do to get out of this and it was far beyond your comfort zone. He laughed. "What happened to the tough girl act huh?" Ayato mocked. You didn't respond and moved your head to the side, trying to avoid looking at him. He didn't like that as he grabbed your jaw with one hand and forced you to look him in the eyes. "I wonder if you taste good." He brought the knife down your jaw to your neck and landed on near your collarbone. He sliced a decent sized wound on your lower neck. You gasped in pain. He admired his work before latching his mouth against it. A different gasp escaped your lips as his tongue danced against the cut. Ayato sucked gently on your neck as he continued to bite and nip the area. Your breathing deepened as you tried to ignore the immense pleasure he was giving you. He worked his way up to your ear, blowing slightly. "You taste really good. I want more." Ayato growled into your ear. You shuddered in response. "Get off." You hissed, wiggling your body to get out of his grasp. He just added more weight on your upper body to make it difficult. You struggled till you ran out of breath. Ayato chuckled once more. "Weak." He tore your button up off completely, popping the buttons off as your pink bra was exposed. You turned a darker shade of red as you tried to shield yourself. Ayato sat back on your legs, eyes exploring your body. Your arms were pried away by his rough hands. "We can either do this the hard way, or the harder way. And believe me, You probably won't survive the harder way." He persuaded. You whimpered. You didn't have a choice either way. He was going to take advantage of you. "Well what's it gonna be?" He teased, holding your arms above you, red eyes filled with amusement. You refused to answer, instead you gave him an icy glare. "Harder way it is. It's going to be fun training you. Well.. if you survive." He spoke, his kagune raising high in the air as a threat. "Hard way, hard way, hard way." You pleaded, closing your eyes. _What did I get myself into? Will I ever get to see my family again? Is this the day I die?_ A single tear slid down your cheek. "That's what I thought. Get up. On your knees." Ayato stood up on his feet. You obeyed and stood up on your knees in front of him. Your eyes stared down at the floor. More tears brimmed your eyes as you harshly bit your lip to keep from sobbing. "You better not be crying. I didn't even do anything to you yet." He warned. You shook your head as pieces from your ponytail fell in your face. He grabbed the base of your ponytail and pulled the elastic out. Your hair collapsed around your face before he grabbed it all in a ball in his hand. This position made chills go down your spine. He caught the worry on your face and gave you a smirk. "Take my pants off." Ayato ordered. You looked up at him to meet his eyes of embarrassment. His harsh eyes became more demeaning so your shaky hands went up to his button on his dark jeans. Your fingers unlatched the button and you unzipped his pants. "Hold on." Ayato muttered as he managed to slip out of his boots with one hand still holding you in place by the hair. You let out a shaky breath as you slid his jeans completely out and he stepped out of them. Sleek black boxers were the only thing left on his body. He had a semi large tent in his boxers. You didn't even know how long you were looking at it when his voice interrupted you. "What are you waiting for ?" "Sorry." You squeaked. Your thin fingers tugged gently at the only clothing he had on. He watched you intently as the material slid off his hips and down his legs. Ayato kicked them away. You were face to face with his penis. It was only semi-hard but it was bigger than any human man you have ever seen. A gulp slipped down your throat as you inched your way to take the tip into your mouth. Ayato hissed and fluttered his eyelashes. You finally got almost the whole length into your mouth when you felt it grow even bigger. You almost gagged when your lips touched the base of his member. A growl emitted from his throat as he tugged your hair in satisfaction. "Good girl." He praised you with glazed eyes. A shiver went down your spine as you repeatedly bobbed your head up and down his cock. The way he praised you made you want to please him even more. You sucked your cheeks in and used your tongue to trace the sensitive veins. He let out a moan. "Fuck, I didn't know you'd be so good at this." He let his head fall back as he closed his eyes. You sucked harder as he bucked in your mouth. His moaning was getting louder. A sense of relief fell over you as you realized you were almost done. Ayato must have realised that too because he immediately pulled out of your mouth. Your mouth was still opened when Ayato slung you over his shoulder and threw you onto the bed. A sound of surprise escaped your lips as his hands clawed at your bra to tear it off. Once the air hit your nipples they rose up and became sensitive. Ayato roughly grabbed your breast in his palms and rubbed your nimples with his thumbs. A soft cry left your lips as his mouth continued to nip and bite his way down your body. His mouth sucked lightly on your nipples till you felt his hand reach for the button on your pants. You instantly tried to struggle again. Ayato didn't mind and managed to tear the pants off, despite your kicking. "Not that, please!" You begged, clamping your legs together. "If you don't cooperate I'm going to let every member of Aogiri to have their way with you. You don't want that do you?" He warned, annoyance dripping from his mouth. Your eyes looked down as you opened your legs for his access. He hmmed arrogantly and placed his finger on the slit of your lacy underwear. Your body stiffened. "You don't have to keep up the act anymore, investigator, you want this." He chuckled, tracing over your heat with a single finger. Your was betraying you. Your hips raised up to meet his touch. He retracted his finger. You tried to hide the disappointment on your face. Maybe something was wrong with you? How could you be so easily under his spell? "No." You spoke above a whisper. You heard him chuckle as you closed your eyes. _This can't be happening_. "Then why are you so wet?" He purred in your ear, his hot breath tickling your neck, causing you to gasp. Your eyes opened to see his red eyes and a seductive smile on his face. His body hovered over you, waiting for your reaction. He was right. You did want this. For some sick reason you wanted this evil, incredibly hot ghoul to fuck the living brains out of you. You must be crazy. "Please." You begged, embarrassed. Your cheeks flushed red and a chill raced down your spine. His smile grew. "Please what?" He mocked. His finger traced your inner thighs and the outline of your underwear but not where you needed him the most. You mustered up the courage. "Please fuck the living daylights out of me." His eyebrows raised at your language and his eyes filled with want. In one motion he tore your underwear off your body. His eyes traveled to your womanhood. He licked his lips and grabbed his member in one hand. Ayato rubbed the tip over your clit, emitting a moan from your lips. "I should probably warn you that you will have the biggest orgasm of your life if not more. Oh, and you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He Proclaimed. Normally you hated cocky men in bed, but based on the size of his member and the fact that he was ghoul made you believe him. He rubbed your heat a few times before positioning the tip at your entrance. "Are you ready?" Excitement danced in his eyes. You gave him a nod and spread your legs wider. Ayato let out a small moan and pushed the tip in your entrance. You could feel your insides stretching to accept his throbbing member. You let a loud gasp leave your lips as your eyes fluttered from the sensation. "Fuck." Ayato gritted his teeth and continued to go deeper till he was all the way inside you. "Humans are always tighter. And you're so fucking wet." His hips left yours to ram into your core. You could feel every inch of him inside of you and it felt so **fucking good**. Your fingers grasped the sheet on his bed. Ayato thrusted a few more times and you didn't know how much more you could take. This would be the fastest orgasm you have ever had. "You're gonna cum already? You little minx." He grabbed your throat with one hand and squeezed lightly, continuing his movements. He grabbed one of your legs with his other hand and placed it above his shoulder. Ayato thrusted deeper than before, hitting your G-spot multiple times. Different noises left your lips and you had no idea what they were. "Cum." He ordered, tightening his hold on your neck. That was all it took, your body shook as you felt your hips rise and your insides tightening on his member. Your vision faded as you screamed his name, toes curling. Your eyes opened to see Ayato smoking a blunt on the side of the bed. He noticed you shift. _Did I pass out?_ You thought. "You passed out after your orgasm. It was pretty hot. However, we aren't finished yet. He put out his blunt in the ashtray beside the bed and flipped you over, raising your ass in the air. "I don't know if I can take anymore." You confessed. You could already feel the aftermath of soreness in your core. He smacked your asscheek with his hand. Your body flinched in pain. You turned your head to glare at him. He had a cocky smile on his face. "This is my favorite position." - I will probably make a part 2 of this but I decided to stop here because it's already too long. Let me know if you want more(; dainty_leavens_ayato_x_ghoul_reader_by_ 


End file.
